Mr Clean
by harry ponten
Summary: Sakura baru kali ini jatuh cinta. Namun Sakura baru tahu bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada maniak kebersihan! NejiSaku, Oneshot, let's read and cekibrot -


**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate T**

**Warning Gaje, OOC, galau, first fiction abal**

**Nejisaku**

**Oneshot**

"Neji-kun, Aku..sudah lama suka padamu. Maukah kamu jadian denganku?" ucap gadis itu seraya menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini tengah memerah.

"Maaf, Aku menyukai orang lain, dan aku akan mengatakan perasaanku padanya saat festival sekolah 2 minggu lagi." Neji menjawab pernyataan gadis itu dengan tegas seakan tidak ada harapan bagi gadis itu menjadi pacarnya. Angkuhnya Hyuuga. Tak tahukah bahwa gadis yang baru saja ia tolak adalah gadis tercantik pujaan siswa laki-laki seantero Konoha. Yah seorang Hyuuga Neji mana peduli.

"Ah..begitu ya, maaf merepotkanmu." Gadis cantik itu sontak menunduk lesu. Wajah yang tadinya memerah berubah pucat. Haruno Sakura..Kau telah ditolak.

"Hn. Tapi..terimakasih" Jarang-jarang pria berambut panjang coklat kehitaman itu berterimakasih kepada orang yang 'menembak'nya. Ah Sakura, setidaknya kau tidak dibuat menangis seperti gadis-gadis sebelumnya.

"Sa..Sama-sama! Bye!" Sakura terdiam ditempat, sementara Neji mulai berbalik melangkah meninggalkannya. ''Jadi ini rasanya ditolak'' gumam Sakura. Wajar saja, ini pertama kalinya ia jatuh cinta. Selama ini ia hanya menjadi "Putri milik semua" bagi siswa laki-laki Konoha Gakuen. Tak ada yang berani mendekatinya, karena itu telah menjadi kesepakatan para fans Sakura (bahwa Sakura adalah milik bersama) . Maka dari itu dia tidak pernah pacaran atau bahkan jatuh cinta sebelumnya.

Mungkin salahnya juga jatuh cinta pada si "pangeran es". Julukan bagi Hyuuga Neji, pria yang dikenal tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita, bahkan siapapun. Meski terkenal tampan dan pintar, namun Neji terkesan penyendiri. Banyak rumor tentangnya, seperti 'Hyuuga Neji si tampan yang berteman dengan setan' atau 'Hyuuga Neji adalah yakuza yang menyamar' atau yang paling konyol 'Hyuuga Neji adalah alien' . Gzz namun terbukti bahwa beberapa rumor sengaja dibuat semata-mata hanya karena ingin mendapat perhatian Neji atau dendam karena pernah ditolak. Sakura sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan itu, yang ia tahu..dia jatuh cinta pada Neji.

Sakura masih tertunduk lesu. Rambut pinknya yang panjang tergerai bergerak-gerak mengikuti arah angin. Sakura asik dengan pikirannya sendiri, menikmati patah hatinya pada cinta pertama hingga irisnya menyadari ada benda yang tergeletak di tanah dan lantas mengambilnya. Benda itu rupanya saputangan yang bertuliskan Hyuuga Neji pada pojok kirinya. "Milik Neji-kun, pasti terjatuh tadi"

"Neji-kun!" *puk* Tepukan Sakura pada bahu Neji membuat Neji menghindar dengan kasar.

"JANGAN SENTUH!" teriak Neji. Hal itu sontak membuat Sakura bergetar dengan airmata yang sedikit menggenang. Kali ini Sakura nampak persis seperti anak kucing lucu yang dimarahi majikan.

"A..aku cuma ingin mengembalikan sapu tangan..Maaf, sebegitunya kamu benci padaku?"

"Ah, maaf. Bukan begitu" Dengan cepat Neji menjelaskan. "Aku itu maniak kebersihan. Aku tidak tahan jika disentuh atau menyentuh orang." Meski mengungkapkan aibnya seperti ini, wajah Neji tetap terkesan datar.

"Eh? Tapi..bagaimana dengan orang yang kau sukai? Apa dia tahu?"

"Tidak. Mungkin pernyataan cintaku nanti juga tak akan lancar.." Neji tersenyum tipis. Meski begitu, Sakura dapat melihat raut kesedihan pada wajahnya. Meski selama ini sering memperhatikan Neji diam-diam, baru pertama kali Sakura melihat ekspresi Neji yang seperti itu. Ekspresi kepedihan yang membuat dadanya sakit. Sakura, tidak bisa hanya diam berdiri seperti ini.

"Neji-kun! bersamalah denganku selama 2 minggu saja! aku akan jadi rekan latihan buatmu!" Neji cukup kaget mendengar permintaan lantang Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan"

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Asal bisa membantu Neji-kun, aku sudah senang"

"Kau blak-blakan sekali" Ucapan Neji membuat Sakura menunduk malu. Sakura memang orang yang blak-blakan dan jujur pada setiap perkataannya. Meski tak jarang ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena terlalu blak-blakan, seperti saat ini.

"Baiklah, mohon bantuanmu Sakura-san"

"I-iya! sama-sama!" ujar Sakura riang. Sakura akan sangat senang jika Neji sembuh berkat bantuannya.

・°°・。( ⌣́_⌣̀)・°°・。

Seorang gadis berjalan anggun menuju kelasnya. Rambut pink panjangnya yang tergerai terkesan sangat lembut dan mudah diatur, rambut yang membuat siapapun ingin membelainya. Matanya yang cerah berwarna emerald, bulu matanya yang lentik, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang merah, kulitnya yang putih bak porselen, ah hanya satu kata yang mampu mewakilinya, yaitu sempurna. Biasanya Sakura berjalan diiringi pandangan dipuja oleh siswa laki-laki. Namun..kenapa kali ini berbeda. Dia mendapat berbagai macam pandangan, mulai dari pandangan cemburu (dari siswa laki-laki maupun perempuan), pandangan kaget, ataupun pandangan kagum. Tentu saja ini karena..Sakura sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Hyuuga Neji.

Sakura terus berjalan, mencoba beradaptasi dengan berbagai macam tatapan yang mengarah padanya saat ini. Sedangkan Neji? jangan tanya, ia tentu tak akan peduli.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan untuk menyembuhkanku Sakura-san?"

"Hmm..ayo mulai dengan gandengan tangan!" Dengan cepat Sakura meraih tangan Neji. *Bats* Neji refleks menarik tangannya. Mukanya mendadak pucat.

"Tidak bisa." Dengan cepat Neji mengeluarkan cairan pembersih yang selalu ia bawa di kantungnya dan segera melumuri tangannya yang tadi baru saja dipegang Sakura. "Tolong mulai dari hal-hal yang kecil dulu Sakura-san" pinta Neji. Sakura sedikit tidak enak karenanya.

"Ah! Kalau sama-sama naik kereta ke sekolah?" ucap Sakura dengan riang.

"Tidak akan. Disana banyak sekali kuman."

"Ugh. Kalau coklat buatan sendiri? sebentar lagi valentine, kan. Aku bisa buat kok"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa makan makanan yang tidak steril."

"Kalau kusita cairan pembersih kumanmu itu?"

"Kau ingin menyiksaku?"

"Hmm..Coba sekali mengelus anjingku?"

"Tidak"

"Mengelap debu kaca?"

"Cih, tidak" Neji mengendus sembari membuang muka.

"Uugh. Neji-kun! kamu itu mau sembuh tidak sih?" tanda kesal mulai muncul pada kening Sakura. Refleks dia menangkap pipi Neji, memaksa wajahnya berhadapan dengan Sakura. "Kalau kau manja begitu bagaimana ingin sembuh?" Sakura mengatakannya dengan serius, hingga tak sadar bahwa wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Neji. Sedetik kemudian yang mereka lakukan hanya berpandangan dengan tangan Sakura masih hinggap di pipi Neji, mata mereka saling menelusuri bentuk wajah orang yang dihadapannya. Semburat merah mulai muncul pada pipi sang Hyuuga, sangat tipis hingga gadis dihadapannya ini tak sadar lawan tatapnya memerah.

"Cerewet. Lepaskan!" Segera Neji melepaskan tangan Sakura dari pipinya, dan melengos pergi, meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam menyesali perlakuannya yang telah membuat Neji marah.

"Neji-kun marah padaku.." gumam Sakura tertunduk lesu.

・°°・。( ⌣́_⌣̀)・°°・。

Pagi hari di dalam kereta . Kereta pagi memang selalu seperti ini, sesak oleh penumpang yang sebagian besar terdiri atas pekerja kantoran dan beberapa siswa yang memilih berangkat sekolah dengan naik kereta, salah satunya adalah gadis ini, gadis yang mencolok karena warna rambut maupun kecantikannya. Sakura terlihat tengah berdiri, ikut berdesakan dengan penumpang kereta yang lain. Dia memegang tasnya dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya memegang tiang untuk menahan tubuhnya dari desakan. Repot memang, namun Sakura lebih memilih berangkat dengan kereta daripada diantar oleh supirnya. Sakura hanya ingin menikmati masa remajanya dengan layaknya siswi pada umumnya. Berangkat sekolah naik kereta, main dengan teman, lalu jatuh cinta..

Neji..dalam keadaan sesak seperti ini Sakura masih sempat saja memikirkan Neji. Pria yang kemarin baru saja dibuat kesal olehnya. Ugh, padahal Sakura hanya ingin melakukan yang dia bisa untuk menyembuhkan Neji. Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

*Srets* "Eh?" Ada orang yang sepertinya sengaja menempel pada Sakura. 'Jangan-jangan..orang mesum?' gumam Sakura dalam hati. Uugh..sisi negatif lainnya dari naik kereta adalah ini, harus gelisah dengan hadirnya orang mesum. 'Ta..tangannya..menyentuh..bagaimana ini, gak bisa gerak! tolong!' Sakura mendadak pucat, menutup matanya takut.

*Grek* "Neji-kun?" Neji tiba-tiba muncul melindunginya. Ya, laki-laki tampan itu segera melancarkan tatapan membunuhnya pada pria tua yang menyentuh Sakura tadi, pria tua itu bergidik ngeri dan segera menjauh. Jujur saja Neji sangat kesal, ada keinginan Neji memukul wajah pria brengsek itu, namun ia takut mengotori tangannya. Sedangkan Sakura? Sakura asik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'Neji-kun..Dia melindungiku..dalam kereta yang dianggapnya penuh kuman ini. Hey Sakura, wajahmu pasti sudah memerah sekarang.'

"Tiap hari penuh begini? makanya aku benci kereta"

"Neji-kun, kenapa kamu naik kereta?"

"Ah itu karena, maaf soal kemarin. Kau benar, akulah yang manja. Aku akan berusaha, kau mau membantuku lagi?" kata Neji jujur. Mungkin ini adalah momen langka, momen dimana seorang Hyuuga Neji mengaku salah dan menyingkirkan sifat angkuhnya.

*SAKURA POV*

Senangnya! Perasaanku sekarang seperti ingin melayaaang! Neji tidak marah pun aku pasti mensyukurinya, apalagi sekarang..Neji-kun lah yang meminta maaf padaku.

"Tentu saja!" Ucapku dengan senyum mengembang dibibirku. "Ah, terimakasih juga..telah menolongku tadi"

"Hn. Sakura-san, sekolah berapa stasiun lagi?"

"Eh? tiga stasiun lagi"

"Ugh" Kulihat ada yang tidak beres dengan Neji-kun.

"Ne..Neji-kun! Mukamu pucat sekali!" Bodohnya aku, aku hampir lupa bahwa Neji-kun seorang maniak kebersihan. Dia pasti mual dikelilingi orang banyak seperti ini, terlebih dia juga melindungiku dari desakan penumpang lainnya.

"Mau muntah ya? muntah di tasku saja. Tasku kosong kok, aku biasa meninggalkan buku dikolong meja." kataku dengan khawatir. Neji-kun pasti menderita saat ini.

"Hah? Tidak. Jorok sekali. Aku sama saja mengotori tasmu"

"Jangan bicara begitu! Selama Neji-kun yang muntah tidak apa-apa kok!"

*NORMAL POV*

Neji tersentak, sedikit memerah karena ucapan Sakura barusan (tersentuh mungkin).

"Yang benar saja!"

*puk* Neji memukul pelan puncak kepala gadis pink itu.

"Eh? Barusan? Neji-kun menyentuhku bukan?" Mereka berdua diam sejenak, sama-sama kaget dengan gerak refleks yang dilakukan Neji tadi. Neji bisa menyentuh Sakura.

"Iya, haha pengobatan darurat rupanya. Kau hebat Sakura. Sankyu" Sakura mengembangkan senyum bahagia. Dapat dipastikan Sakura pasti sangat senang sekarang.

"Ini kemajuan! Selanjutnya berpelukan yuk!" kata Sakura gembira. Dasar Sakura modus..

"Itu..masih belum bisa" Kata Neji yang lumayan berkeringat membayangkannya.

・°°・Ε=ε=┏( '_')┛・°°・

Setelah itu..Sakura dan Neji selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama naik kereta. Setiap hari terasa menyenangkan bagi Sakura. Seringnya ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Neji menyebabkan rumor bahwa mereka pacaran berkembang luas.

"Hey Sakura" Sapa gadis berambut merah seraya menghampiri Sakura di tempat duduknya.

"Hmm Adwa aphwa kahrin?" Jawab Sakura yang masih berusaha menelan roti moca sarapan paginya.

"Telan dulu! Kau ini, di luar sana banyak yang mengagumi kecantikanmu! setidaknya makanlah dengan lebih anggun!"

"Ugh..Tidhak biswa, akwu lemwah terhadwap mahkanwaan" ucap Sakura dengan mulut penuh. Author yakin, orang-orang yang mendengar ucapan barusan tanpa melihat sang pemilik suara, pasti akan menganggap suara barusan adalah suara alay kebelet gaul.

"Geezz..heh Sakura, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Neji-kun? sudah ciuman ya?" Tanya Karin jahil.

"Uhuk!" *glek* "A-apa! mana mungkin! bisa-bisa Neji-kun pingsan tahu!"

"eeeek?" yak, Karin bingung. "Kok bisa? kalian sudah bersama berapa lama sih? "

Sakura diam sebentar. "hampir du-dua minggu" Raut wajah Sakura berubah murung. Tentu karena dia menyadari waktunya bersama Neji sedikit lagi akan berakhir. Sangking senangnya bersama Neji, Sakura lupa akan tujuannya menyembuhkan Neji, yaitu agar Neji dapat sukses dalam pernyataan cintanya. Dada Sakura sedikit nyeri memikirkannya. Dua hari lagi..waktu Sakura bersama Neji akan berakhir, dan waktu Neji bersama dengan gadis yang disukainya akan dimulai.

"Heey! Sakuraa!" Karin mengkibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura, berusaha menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. "gezz kau pasti tidak mendengarkan aku bicara dari tadi" Tepat. "Hey, dua hari lagi ada festival budaya. Tema kelas kita adalah café kerajaan, kau sepakat dijadikan putri."

"eeek? kenapa aku?"

"Salah sendiri wajahmu mirip putri. Hey, festival budaya tahun ini bertepatan sekali dengan valentine, kau tentu akan membuat coklat untuk Neji 'kan? kegiatan club besok buat kue coklat loh!"

"eh tapi..Neji-kun benci hadiah buatan sendiri" Ucapku pesimis.

"Coba saja dulu Sakura"

*SAKURA POV*

Jika tak diberitahu Karin, aku sama sekali lupa jika 2 hari lagi hari valentine. Coklat ya? Neji-kun mungkin masih belum sanggup makan makanan buatan sendiri, apa mungkin dia bisa makan coklat buatanku? Tapi bagaimana pun juga, hari valentine ini adalah hari terakhir kebersamaanku dengan Neji, aku ingin menyampaikan segenap perasaanku padanya. Neji-kun, aku akan berusaha!

・°°・Ε=ε=┏( '_')┛・°°・

Tiba saatnya pulang sekolah. Siswa-siswi di kelas A2 telah banyak yang pulang, hanya beberapa orang yang belum pulang, mereka adalah orang yang sedang asiknya mengobrol dan bercanda sepulang sekolah. Hanya ada satu orang yang hanya diam dengan tenang, belum memutuskan untuk pulang, namun tidak ikut berbincang dengan teman-temannya. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, dia terdiam bukan karena kurang kerjaan. Dia menunggu Hyuuga Neji yang biasanya menjemputnya. Hari ini pria yang ditunggunya terlambat, kelas sudah lumayan sepi dan dia belum datang.

"Neji-kun kemana ya? aku cari saja lah" akhirnya Sakura beranjak dari kursinya, lalu melangkah keluar mencari Neji.

Sakura baru saja ingin berjalan menuju kelas Neji, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat orang yang dicarinya tengah berdiri di depan gerbang. Sakura pasti akan segera menghampiri Neji dengan wajah cerianya, kalau saja tidak ada gadis lain yang menemani Neji seperti sekarang ini. Sakura hanya diam terpaku melihat pria yang ia cintai sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang. Sakura memegangi dadanya sendiri yang mulai terasa nyeri. Ditambah lagi ketika sadar bahwa ekspresi Neji tampak tak biasa dihadapan wanita itu. Neji..tampak bahagia. Dengan sekali lihat Sakura sudah tahu, bahwa wanita itu pasti orang yang Neji sukai selama ini.

Setelah beberapa menit, gadis berambut pirang itu mulai pergi meninggalkan Neji. Neji memandangi punggung wanita itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya berbalik masuk kembali ke sekolah, ia berniat menjemput Sakura seperti biasanya. Tak usah repot, Sakura yang ia baru saja ingin ia jemput telah hadir dihadapannya. Sakura tersenyum , atau lebih tepatnya terpaksa tersenyum, karena kini Sakura tengah menyembunyikan tangannya yang gemetar, berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Tadi itu..gadis yang kau sukai ya Neji-kun?" masih tersenyum.

"..." diamnya Neji dianggap sebagai jawaban 'ya' oleh Sakura.

"Baiklah Neji-kun, semangat! lekaslah sembuh dan dapatkan cintanya! ayo kita pulang!" Sakura berjalan duluan melewati Neji dengan cepat, agar Neji tidak melihat betapa menyedihkan raut mukanya saat ini.

・°°・Ε=ε=┏( '_')┛・°°・

Hari festival budaya akhirnya tiba, sekolah bertambah ramai karena hadirnya murid-murid dari sekolah lain. Hari festival budaya adalah hari yang tepat untuk mengompakkan masing-masing kelas, tapi sepertinya beberapa siswa laki-laki hari ini berkhianat terhadap kelasnya sendiri. Pantas saja, bukannya mengurusi kelasnya, siswa-siswa tersebut malah berkumpul di cafe kelas A2, semata-mata hanya untuk melihat sang tuan putri kita, Sakura Haruno. Sakura tampak sangat cantik hari ini, dengan gaun anggun panjang, tiara, serta make up yang natural mampu mempesona semua siswa yang melihatnya.

Hari ini sekaligus hari valentine, Sakura telah menyiapkan kue coklat spesialnya untuk Neji, dan beberapa 'coklat persahabatan' untuk teman-temannya. Sakura membuatnya semuanya saat kegiatan club kemarin. Sebenarnya dia telah berencana untuk kabur untuk membagikan coklat-coklat ini, tapi sepertinya hampir mustahil melihat ramainya siswa laki-laki yang mencarinya di café, Sial. Ah tapi, Sakura pantang menyerah.

"Ketua, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar, bagaimana ini?" ujar Sakura menunjuk kumpulan fansnya yang hampir menutupi pintu keluar. Sang ketua terdiam sebentar, "haah, baiklah, kau lewat pintu darurat saja. Ingat, setelah selesai kembali ke kelas segera, kau kunci emas kami tahu." lihat. bohong sedikit masalah beres.

"hehe, iya iya" senyum Sakura. 'setelah aku memberikan coklat ini pada Neji tepatnya, hihi maaf membohongimu ketua.' gumamnya dalam hati

・°°・Ε=ε=┏( '_')┛・°°・

Sakura akhirnya terbebas, dia kini berjalan santai di koridor sekolah. Coklat persahabatannya hanya tersisa satu, dan itu untuk Karin. Setelah selesai memberikan coklat ini pada Karin, Sakura berniat mencari Neji untuk menyerahkan kue coklatnya. Namun iris emeraldnya yang dari tadi mencari sosok Karin sampai sekarang belum menemukan apa yang dicarinya. "Karin dimana ya" gumamnya. Seingatnya Karin tidak bertugas apa-apa dalam café kelasnya, menurut Karin itu semua merepotkan, ia lebih memilih berjalan-jalan bebas di festival sekolah ini.

"Kau mencari Karin Sakura?" Suara laki-laki muncul tiba-tiba tepat di belakang Sakura. Sakura yang masih konsentrasi mencari Karin sontak saja kaget. "Haha, kaget ya?" Tanya laki-laki itu dengan jahil.

"Sasori-kun! bisakah kau muncul tanpa mengerjai jantungku!" kritik Sakura pada kakak dari sahabatnya ini, yah Sasori memang kakak dari Karin.

"haha maaf Sakura-chan, kau mencari Karin? dia sedang membeli minuman. Tunggu saja disini" Saran Sasori.

"ah aku rasa tidak Sasori-kun, aku titip saja ini padamu ya" Sakura menyerahkan coklat untuk karin pada Sasori.

"Heey, kau tidak memberiku satu?"

"hehe, maaf aku lupa. Tahun depan saja ya." cengir Sakura. Dia dengan Sasori memang sudah seperti kakak adik. Tiga tahun Sakura bersahabat dengan Karin dan tak jarang menginap di rumahnya, mustahil dia tidak akrab dengan Sasori.

"Dasar, lalu coklat yang besar itu untuk siapa? wah pacarmu ya?" *blush* ucapan Sasori membuat wajah Sakura seketika memerah.

"hahaha, Sakura sudah besar rupanya." Sasori tertawa melihat reaksi manis Sakura seraya mengacak-acak rambut pada puncak kepala Sakura.

"Sas-sorikun! hentikan. ugh" sewot Sakura berusaha menghentikan tangan jahil itu merusak tatanan rambutnya. Lihat, tiaranya sudah miring karenanya.

"haha, maaf."

"baiklah Sasori-kun, aku pergi dulu." pamit Sakura menunduk. Sakura berbalik dan seketika terkejut melihat Neji tengah berdiri menatapnya. Neji berjarak 2-3 kelas darinya. Entah perasaan Sakura saja, Sakura merasa mood Neji sedang tidak baik. Auranya menghitam. Sakura sampai bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Bisa dilihat tangan Neji sedang mengepal saat ini, apa yang membuatnya begitu kesal? Namun Sakura buru-buru menjauhkan pikiran itu, dan segera menghampiri Neji dengan senyumnya seperti biasa.

"Neji-kun! aku membuat kue coklat untukmu. Tolong diterima." Sakura menyerahkan coklatnya pada Neji,.namun Neji tetap diam saja.

"cih, tidak, mana bisa kumakan." setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya dijawab, walaupun begitu jawabannya terdengar sangat ketus. Ada apa Neji-kun?

"ah, Kumohon terima saja Neji-kun, tidak apa jika kau tak sudi memakannya tapi kumohon terimalah ini." pinta Sakura. Irisnya memandang sedih Neji, masih menyodorkan coklatnya pada Neji. 'Kumohon Neji-kun, aku menaruh segenap perasaanku pada coklat ini. Untuk yang terakhir, kali ini saja kumohon terimalah' doa Sakura dalam hati.

"sudah kubilang tidak!" tak sengaja singkiran Neji membuat kue coklatnya terjatuh dan hancur berantakan. "jangan memaksaku dan jangan sok baik padaku Sakura-san. Kau tahu kita bersama hanya untuk kesembuhanku, Kita tidak sedekat rumor itu. Ck, kau bahkan memberi coklat itu pada laki-laki lain."

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Neji hingga ia bisa berkata kejam seperti itu. Sakura masih diam terpaku, masih tak menyangka dengan apa yang dilakukan dan dikatakan Neji. Iris emeraldnya mulai menggenang. Sakura tak kuasa menahan rasa sedihnya.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan brengsek! " Teriak Karin yang tak sengaja melihat kejadian ini dan segera menghampiri Neji, sangking kesalnya Karin menjatuhan minuman yang baru saja dibelinya ke sembarang tempat. Sedangkan Sakura masih terdiam, masih berusaha menahan segala hasratnya untuk menangis.

"Tega-teganya kau berbuat seperti ini! lihat apa yang Sakura lakukan demi dirimu Neji-san! Sakura bahkan berpenampilan konyol seperti ini saat membuat kue coklat untukmu!" Karin mengeluarkan handphonenya dan segera menunjukan foto Sakura yang memakai masker, sarung tangan, baju beserta celemek yang putih bersih, dan penutup kepala, hanya untuk memasak kue coklat. Penampilan steril seperti itu lebih cocok untuk mengoperasi orang, ketimbang hanya sekedar membuat kue coklat. "ini kufoto karena menarik. Kau tahu? dia melakukan yang terbaik untukmu" ujar Karin.

"sampai sebegitunya? kenapa?" Tanya Neji yang sedikit kaget dan mulai melembut.

"Mungkin kau tidak ingat Neji-kun, tapi dulu kau pernah menolongku waktu aku hampir terjatuh dari tangga..kau menangkapku dengan tanganmu dan menahanku agar tidak jatuh. Sejak saat itu aku mulai memperhatikanmu..dan lama-lama aku sadar bahwa aku suka padamu.." Sakura mulai angkat bicara, mata emeraldnya kini berkaca-kaca, namun bibirnya masih dapat tersenyum ikhlas. "Bahkan saat tahu penyakitmu, aku semakin menyukaimu Neji-kun"

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Neji tak percaya.

Sakura tersenyum, "karena aku tahu, walau kau menderita jika menyentuh orang, kau tetap saja menolongku agar tidak jatuh saat itu. Kau memang orang baik Neji-kun. Kau bahkan melindungiku tiap saat kita naik kereta bersama . Semua itu membuatku semakin menyukaimu" Pengakuan Sakura membuat Neji terdiam.

"Terimakasih telah bersamaku selama ini Neji-kun, walau sebentar, bersama denganmu sangat menyenangkan. Sampai jumpa Neji-kun, sukses untuk pernyataan cintamu nanti. " Ucap Sakura dengan tersenyum , sementara mata emeraldnya tak kuasa lagi menahan jatuhnya airmata. Sakura menunduk sebelum akhirnya mengangkat gaunnya sedikit dan segera pergi berlari meninggalkan Neji. Disusul oleh Karin yang ikut berlari mengejarnya. Sasori pun yang sedari tadi melihat dari kejauhan akhirnya menghampiri Neji, "Jika alasan kau bertindak bodoh seperti tadi hanya karena cemburu padaku, kau tidak pantas bersama Sakura. Asal kau tahu, Sakura sudah seperti adikku sendiri." Ujar Sasori sarkastik dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Neji.

Neji masih terdiam, ia mengepalkan tangannya. Dadanya nyeri mengingat perkataan Sakura tadi, apalagi mengingat bagaimana cara Sakura tersenyum ikhlas dalam tangisnya. Neji memandangi kue coklat yang tadi ia jatuhkan. Ia mengambil kue itu dengan tangannya, dan tak ragu memasukkan kue itu ke dalam mulut. "Bodoh kau Neji" gumamnya sendiri sambil merasakan kue coklat yang susah payah dibuat oleh Sakura, "manis" gumamnya lagi. Menyesal kau eh?

"Neji-kun, kau jorok sekali" Neji menengok mendapati gadis pirang yang rencananya akan ia 'tembak' hari ini berdiri dihadapannya. Gadis itu dari sekolah yang berbeda, ia datang karena diundang Neji untuk menghadiri festival budaya Konoha Gakuen.

"Neji-kun..mungkin kau kaget jika aku bilang ini sekarang, sebenarnya aku..suka padamu" Ucap gadis itu dengan malu-malu.

Neji terdiam. Mungkin jika gadis pirang itu mengatakan hal ini 2 minggu sebelumnya, ia pasti akan sangat senang. Tapi sekarang yang ada di pikiran Neji hanya satu orang, yaitu Sakura, gadis cantik yang baru saja ia buat menangis.

"Neji-kuun ~ ayo jawab pernyataanku..aku sudah putus dengan Sai, aku tahu selama ini kau juga menyukaiku" Gadis itu meraih lengan Neji dan bergelayut manja. Neji sendiri heran sekarang kenapa ia dulu bisa suka kepada gadis lenjeh ini. Ugh, wajah Neji mulai memucat.

"LEPASKAN INO!" Neji refleks menarik tangannya yang tadi sempat disentuh. Aneh, bukankah dia sudah sembuh? dia bisa menyentuh Sakura, bahkan memakan coklat yang terjatuh tadi. Tapi kenapa dia sangat mual disentuh Ino? apa penyakitnya hanya sembuh jika bersama Sakura?

"Kau kenapa Neji?" Tanya Ino heran.

"Ino, aku adalah maniak kebersihan. Aku akan mual jika menyentuh atau disentuh orang. Apa kau bersedia mengurusiku jika aku sedang mual di kereta? Apa kau bersedia membuat makanan steril khusus untukku? Apa kau akan bersabar dan ikhlas menungguku sampai aku sembuh?" Tanya Neji bertubi-tubi.

"Ti-tidak." Ino spontan menjawab jujur.

"Maaf, selama ini aku telah salah orang." Ucap Neji tegas sebelum berlari meninggalkan Ino sendirian. Neji berlari sekuat tenaga. Mata byakugannya sibuk mencari-cari sosok pink kesukaannya. "Sakura Haruno, dimana kau?" gumam Neji. Wajahnya tampak stress, kenapa ia baru sadar sekarang? Selama ini sosok Sakura lah yang mampu membuat Neji nyaman. Sakura yang dengan ikhlas membantunya walau ia tahu orang yang ia sukai berjuang demi orang lain. Neji tampak tambah depresi mengingat bagaimana ia menyakiti Sakura dan membuatnya menangis. "ck, sial!" Neji memukul tembok disampingnya, tak peduli itu membuat tangannya terluka. Karena ia sadar, luka di tangannya saat ini tidak sebanding dengan luka hati Sakura.

・°°・Ε=ε=┏( '_')┛・°°・

Sakura berjalan menunduk sendirian di pinggir jalan. Wajahnya masih terlihat sedih dengan sisa air mata dipipinya. Sakura melamun hingga tak sadar ia menabrak sekumpulan pemuda.

"Hey, kemana mata..wah cantik sekali" kata salah seorang dari mereka.

"Kenapa menangis cantik? kau sendirian? bagaimana jika bermain sebentar dengan kami?" ucap pemuda lainnya seraya menyeringai. Sakura sempat bergidik jijik melihatnya

"Tidak! lepaskan!" Sakura mengelak ketika tangannya mulai dipegang paksa oleh salah seorang pemuda. 'kuat sekali, bagaimana ini.' emeraldnya tertutup, takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

*BUGH*

"Jangan seenaknya menyentuh Sakura!" Sakura merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk tiba-tiba oleh seseorang. Perlahan emeraldnya terbuka, menampakkan wajah yang sangat ia kenal. "Ne-Neji-kun?" Sakura memandang bingung, sementara sekumpulan pemuda tadi telah lari setelah menerima tatapan Neji-kun yang seakan mengatakan 'kubunuh kalian' .

"Ke-kenapa?" Sakura memandang polos. Neji-kun, yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, baru saja memeluknya, bahkan memukul orang lain, bukankah Neji belum sesembuh itu?

Neji mengeratkan pelukannya, mengubur wajahnya pada leher Sakura, menyesap aroma bunga Sakura yang sangat ia suka. "Maafkan aku, aku orang paling bodoh yang tak sadar akan perasaannya sendiri. Tadi aku hanya cemburu melihatmu disentuh orang lain, aku..menyukaimu Sakura." Sakura benar-benar terkejut sekarang.

"Aku juga Neji-kun" Jawab Sakura seraya membalas pelukan Neji padanya. Neji memeluk pinggang Sakura, menatap mata emerald cantik milik orang yang ia cintai. Wajahnya perlahan didekatkan pada wajah Sakura. "Tu-tunggu dulu Neji-kun, kau tidak mual?" Sakura mendorong dada Neji dengan tangannya, menahan wajah Neji yang mulai mendekat. Mukanya telah memerah sekarang. "Ci-ciuman? aku takut kau akan pingsan nanti." tambah Sakura khawatir.

Neji tersenyum, "kau benar, aku belum sembuh. Tapi terkecuali denganmu, aku bahkan memakan kue coklatmu yang sudah terjatuh"

"eh? kau maa..mmph" Ucapan Sakura terhenti ketika Neji melahap bibirnya, memagut lembut bibir Sakura. Menawan bibir Sakura selama beberapa menit. Heey...tak sadarkah kalian ada di pinggir jalaan?

*End*

Author: "Afikaaa!"

Afika : "Iyaaa!"

Author: "Ada author baruuu niiih"

Afika: "Ih banyak typonya tuh, gaje lagi, kalimat berantakan, abaal!"

Author: *Sedih* *pulang*

#AfikaEdisiFlamers

Fic ini terinspirasi dari komik...(dan saya lupa judulnya) -_- maklum komik sewaan.

Dimohon sumbangan reviewnya minna-san, berikan Author baru ini kesempatan untuk memperbaiki karyanya. Sankyu ^^ *duduk sopan* *nunduk*


End file.
